warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rain Drops
This is the seventh episode of The Bloodbath Series. Hope you enjoy! Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 00:46, June 17, 2013 (UTC) What was with Stormgaze? What happened to him? ''Foxfur's thoughts grew more vivid as she tried to escape once more. Leafstorm was with Stormgaze. Together, they should be able to form a plan. bnut if they had, then why weren't they here? Foxfur struggled through her bonds, desperate to fight through. Where was Stormgaze? She wanted him to be here so badly. Scorpion slid forward, purring. "Ah, I see you are awake. Why don't we have a nice chat?" Foxfur shied away, but her chains held her fast. Scorpion scooted closer. "Don't be afraid. We will be fine together. I want you as a mate." Foxfur let out a growl, "A mate? Great StarClan! You are a crazy cat. No one would want you as a mate!" Scorpion purred, "Really? Oh, well. I guess I'll have to make you." Cruel excitement danced in his eyes. Foxfur batted her paws at him, trying to keep him away. But Scorpion kept coming, his purring burning her ears. "Stop! I don't want to be your mate! And you can't stop me!" Foxfur screamed. Scorpion was getting closer and closer, refusing to go away. He smiled, "I think I need to do something to my poor, poor mate." He flicked his tail at a guard. The orange cat padded over, bowing his head and crouching low. Scorpion hissed in his ear, and shoved him back through the entrance. The orange tom flew and hit the fresh-kill pile. Many cats started to snicker, and the orange cat glared at Scorpion. Scorpion turned back to Foxfur, who had been digging a small hole. "What did you do?" Foxfur hissed, holding her head up high. Scorpion whispered softly, "Consider my offer, my dear Foxfur. Or else..." Foxfur shuddered as the giant tabby tom slid away. She let out a shaky breath. What were they going to do? Stormgaze was practically being carried by Leafstorm. She was hissing in frustration, as she walked, muttering, "You great oaf. Walk yourself!" He tried to walk, only to collapse against Leafstorm. She nearly let out a yowl of pure anger. She glared at Stormgaze and hissed, "Snake may be helping us escape, but that doesn't mean we get to yowl to everyone that we are escaping." "I am trying! It is not my fault that Snake gave me so many cuts and wounds." "It ''is your fault! If you hadn't taken my ''punishments, then you wouldn't have so many!" Leafstorm pointed out before she stormed off. Stormgaze sighed and headed after her. Only a few more steps, and they would be free. Though Leafstorm had to some ''Important things every moon. Reporting to Snake. Only a few more... "There they are!" Stormgaze tripped and sprawled onto the rocks. Leafstorm hissed at their pursuers, and dragged Stormgaze to a safe place. The warriors came chasing after them. Moonblaze, a pale cat with blue eyes growled, "Stop right there. You are prisoners, and you belong to Snake." He sounded like he was forced to memorize a script. Leafstorm was about to attack, when a flying grey shape zipped through the air. The cat shouted, "Go! I'll follow, after I deal with these scums!" But as Stormgaze and Leafstorm hurried onward, Stormgaze heard the fighting stop. He whispered to Leafstorm, "He couldn't have beaten them so quickly. What is that cat up to?" "We can't handle that right now. We need to get you to safety, and then treat your wounds. I need to find the right herbs for you." Breathlessly, Stormgaze nodded, and continued their ascent up the hill. Someone came pounding behind them. They turned around, expecting an attack, but it was just the grey cat. "Hey! Pleasure to meet you. I'm Raintail, and Snake is my big enemy. Actually, let me change that. Scorpion, and Snake are my enemies." Stormgaze nodded to Raintail, too tired to reply. Leafstorm muttered something to Raintail, and he nodded. "I'll go right away." Raintail murmured. Confused, Stormgazes looked at her curiously. "Foxfur." Oh. Of course! Foxfur is still with Scorpion! Stormgaze nodded, and soon, he was drifting to sleep, full of worries. Raintail hurried along the path, thinking. If I prove my worth to these cats, I could get a fortune! I really like this job, I finally sided with the right side... Foxfur hissed at an oncoming warrior. But he wasn't holding any prey. Sparrowwing. That was his name. Yet he didn't even bother bringing prey this time. And he was actually pretty nice. So why didn't he brong any prey? Hungry andtired, Foxfur rested her head on her paws. She saw Scorpion far off, staring right at her. She remembered what he had promised. He wanted to do something toher until sghe was promised to him. But now Foxfur knew what the promise was. He was going to starve her. Oh well, she wasn't going to budge. Resting, Foxfur began to gain some energy back. Her tired eyes started to droop. Time to sleep. Sleeping peacefully, she dreamed of a small back cat standing in front of her. The time has come Foxfur. One cat will come forth to save you. But in his heart, is darkness. You must stop the darkness in time to save The Underground. The Underground has few survivors. Tell Stormgaze that he has to rebuild ihs army. None of the other Underground members survived. You must rebuild. As for Leafstorm, she is like your mother. Accept her help, and all will be well. Stay strong, Foxfur. Suddenly, a yowling filled the clearing. Startled, Foxfur woke up. She saw a grey cat racing through the camp, trying to get to somewhere. Of course. One cat with come forth to save you. ''This must be the cat. But Foxfur couldn't do anyhting. Her bonds were too strong, and she didn't know how to open them. And then the cat was infront of her, breaking the bods loose, and pushing her out of camp. She stumbled downthe hill and came to a halt in front of Stormgaze. He twined his tail with hers, as she collasped onto him. But the grey cat came back and hissed, "We need to go. I know a safe spot." Stormgaze stopped him, "Wait, the Underground is nearby. We can go there. They don't know the way." Together, the four cats slipped through and disappeared into the entrance. Finally home. Raintail examined the surroundings. ''Okay. I need to note the entrance down. That way, Snake will know exactly where this place is. The Underground ''will ''fall. (Finished! Hope you enjoyed this! Sorry, these episodes are short. But stay tuned! The next episode, Fire Waves!) Category:Cchen3's Fanfics